There are a wide variety of radio communication technologies presently in use, many of which are employed by portable and mobile communications systems. A given mobile radio communication technology may be specified as an air interface that describes and defines the aspects of radio operation that allow devices to communicate, such as frequencies of operation, modulation type, timing, and other radio communication parameters. Many such technologies are regulated by government agencies in part to assure that systems do not unduly interfere with each other, and to assure that there are sufficient resources (e.g. radio spectrum) available for use without interference.
In some cases, however, despite complying with regulations, there can still be undesirable effects between devices operating on different communications systems and which are operating on nearby frequencies. When devices operating on different communications systems and on nearby frequency bands are in close proximity to each other, out of band emissions (OOBE) from transmissions by one device can degrade reception by a device operating on a different, but nearby frequency band.
This co-location problem has been addressed in the past by, for example, designing devices that are able to directly detect the presence of other devices operating on nearby frequencies, such as by using personal area network technologies (e.g. Bluetooth), or by directly detecting transmissions of other devices. However, previous solutions do not adequately address the situation where communications devices cannot detect each other directly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for resolving the problem of co-location compatibility among radio communication devices that do not directly communicate with each other.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.